Karaoke Avatar Style!
by Angie Constantine
Summary: Title says it all! I'm making everyone do karaoke and all you pretty little readers have to do is send me some of the songs you want them to sing! And please, no songs with cussing or sexual things. And you must send me the lyrics! Just look inside, I hop
1. Defult Chapter

Dance, Dance

A/N: Okay, I'm letting the characters from ATLA do karaoke. In the next chapter I'm doing Princess Yue, but I'll tell you guys that after you read the section.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Hello everyone and welcome!"

"Do you know how corny that sounded?" said Sokka.

"Shut your mouth. Anyway, welcome to Avatar: The Last Airbender karaoke. You send me reviews telling me which song you want a person to sing. It can be anybody!"

"You mean we have to sing in front of all these people?" said Katara.

"Yup."

"Oh don't let Zuko sing," said Sokka.

"Shut-it or I'll give you a one way ticket to h-"

"SHUT-UP!"

Shuts up.

"Okay, now send me the lyrics and the person you want to sing and I'll try to post it!"

""As long as I don't have to sing anything stupid I'm cool with it," said Sokka.

"Okay. Don't forget to send me the lyrics and I'll see you in the next chapter! With Princess Yue singing Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leann Rimes!" (And does anyone know how to post a chapter without the first one's showing up?)


	2. Can't Fight The Moonlight

oCan't Fight The Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

" For the first singer to be up it's…Princess Yue! And She's going to sing Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leann Rimes!"

" YAY!" Sokka yelled.

Yue blushed as she went up onto the stage. She inhaled a great breath, grabbed the microphone as the beat up music started, and sang.

"Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

CHOURS

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

CHOURS  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win 

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

CHOURS (x2)  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart"

"Okay, thank you. Princess Yue for that lovely performance and next up will be Prince Zuko singing Papa Roach's Song Scars!"

A/N: You heard right, Zuko performing Papa Roach's song Scars. Which is for drgn prncss. Also I'll do like Romantic Couples and Enemies and stuff for you guys if you want too.


	3. Scars

Scars

Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own anything.

" Okay, ladies and gents. Next up is Zuko! Singing Scars by Papa Roach!"

" I'm not going up there even if you have to drag me you filthy little-" Zuko said.

He got cut off as drgn prncss takes him by the shirt and drags him up the stage.

" There you got dragged up here and now you have to sing." She says sitting down

" Erm…Okay. Now, lets get this show going shall we? Oh, we don't have the CD. Well, I'll just get my friends and my guitar and we can start."

Zuko groans and grabs the microphone after getting set up very quickly and affectingly everyone's ready.

" Okay. Lets do this thing." I smile.

Zuko rolls his eyes and starts to sing.

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

_Chorus:_  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

_Chorus_

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

_Chorus x2"_

I pull off my guitar; Zuko goes and sits down. My friends go back behind the stage and I stand there with a smile on my face.

" Wow, that was great! Okay, I'd like to thank the reviewers for giving me so much ideas and help and next will be Katara singing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. And that request is by Northern-Aroura. Um.. You guys we need Sokka and Aang to sing too, so if you guys could please think about them too. Thanks."


	4. Because Of You

**Because Of You**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as always.

I'm really, really, really sorry about the long wait for the update. I've been busy like there's no tomorrow. I've been doing: school, holiday shopping, Secret Santa, school, friends and family, oh and did I mention school. And no I'm not trying to be mean or rude to you guys, readers, or reviewers. I thank you guys for the wait I gave you guys and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Alright, now for Katara and Because of You. And this is because of you Jet. Your nothing but a-" I shut my mouth as I see him look at me with a smile, look, and face in which I feel like I'm ready to hurl.

"Okay, Katara, come on up here…PLEASE!" I say a little uneasily and nervously 'cause of Jet's stare.

Katara smiles sweetly and then something changes in her as she sings.  
"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you"

"Okay, wonderful Katara, just wonderful. Jet, will you stop staring at me!" I turn and scream. "The whole entire show you've been doing that to me! Stop!"

He smiles and glances up at me quickly then stares into the night sky just out the window. Even if I still feel his eyes on me.

"Erm... Sorry about that you guys. Jet sorta gives me the creeps. I'm going to do a song for Aang later on in the story if you guys want, but that's until later, just give me the review if I should or not. Thanks for reading. And we'll see who is to sing next after a couple of new or old reviews that I'll look over this weekend. See ya til then."


	5. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

-1  
**Are You Gonna Be My Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

" Okay, I looked over the reviews and XSeabiscuitX was the winner, even with Jet beginning freaky and all. So, here is Jet singing Are you Gonna Be My Girl by Jet..The band. So, please don't get confused people."  
He smiled looking me up and down as I passed him on the stairs, I quickly sat down in the middle of Dustin(right of me) and Danielle(Dani, left to me. I'm sitting in the middle.))( friend who had come earlier in the show). Jet grabbed the mic, took the toothpick(branch, grass, thing) out from his mouth and sang.  
"Go!

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,   
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl! Yea"

I sat still and talked from my seat.

" Okay, great….Now um, I wanted to sing a song _for_ Aang if that was alright with everyone in the next chapter. And yes I promise that he will get up and sing, it's just right now he doesn't seem to be paying an attention." I Look over at Aang who is floating on an Air ball. " And the song I'll be sing if you guys review and say yes. Will be Crash and Burn by savage Garden. So, I'll get the reviews from you guys if I should sing or not in the next chapter. Thanks, and have a happy holidays."


	6. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay, by request. People have said they want me to sing Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. And this request I shall grant, and I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter too."

I move the microphone so that it's at my height and I look around. The lights in the room feel bright and suddenly I choke up.

" I'm sorry, I can't do this." I whisper.

Dani rushes up to me and gives me a hug, and then go's back stage the lights go out. I smile, she was the only one I told my secret to, I hate going up on stage and the dark is the only place I sing. I find my voice and beginning to sing as the lights slowly turn back on.

'When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"

I here people clap and I smile. Dani comes from behind the stage giving a another huge hug and then go's to sit back down.

" Yeah, Tom( nickname and I'm a girl) you rock out load!" she screams.

" Thanks Dani. Okay, there's my performance and I promise I'll get to Aang in the next chapter. So you guys have the best of holidays and I'll post the chapter on Christmas. Give me reviews and Sokka is going to sing Drops of Jupiter by Train once Aang sings.

Okay, you guys have a choice, Aang can sing:

1. Hero performed by Chad Kroeger (feat. Josey Scott)off of the Spider-Man cd.

Or

2. Ordinary performed by Train off of the Spider-Man 2 cd."

A/N: here is the link for Hero lyrics: http/www. stlyrics. com/ lyrics / spider-man/ hero. htm

And here is the link for Ordinary lyrics: http/ www. stlyrics . com/ lyrics / spider-man2 /ordinary . htm

( but without all of the spaces)Okay, now it's your guys choice. Have fun!


	7. Hero!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

---

"Okay, after only three votes it reined anatomist. Hero by Nickelback was the winner. Now as I promised, here is Aang singing Hero!"

Aang got up having a huge smile on his face and grabbed the mic and started to sing.

"I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us

A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Repeat 3x  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away"

"Awesome performance Aang! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And Sokka will be singing Drops of Jupiter performed by train next chapter. I hope you have the best holidays ever!"


	8. Drops of Jupiter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"Ok, now Sokka is to sing Drops Of Jupiter performed by Train."

Sokka walked up nearly tripping on the stairs as he was trying to act smooth. He smiled and looked at Yue.

" This ones for you Yue." He smiled.

" Just get on with the show. Ok big ears!" Someone shouted.

I got up and dragged the person out of the building. " Go ahead Sokka!" I shouted from the door.

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself

And did you finally get the chance to dance across the light of day,

And did you fall from a shooting star, fall from a shooting star,

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there."

" Wow, that was something I've never seen before. Ok, now you guys have given me songs on the reviews, but are never saying who to use them on. So **please** put the song and who you wish me to use it on. That'll be a great help. Thanks everybody, and next chapter we're going to do pairs, couples, enemies, all girls singing on song and all guys sing another. Stuff like that. Please review!"


	9. At The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: The parts that the charries are singing are in _Italic_, so hopefully you won't get confused.

* * *

"This was sorta my idea for this song. I got the idea from a music video that had the best Aang and Katara moments in it, and it was very excellent might I add. This song is At The Beginning performed by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis and it's off of the Anastasia Soundtrack. I hope you enjoy these two's performance. And remember the parts their singing is in _Italic_." 

"_Katara-_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

_Aang-_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I had lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

CHOURS  
_Both-_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

_Katara-_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_  
Aang_-Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
_Both-_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

CHOURS  
_Both-_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

_Both-_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

CHOURS  
_Both-_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
_Katara-_Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."

"And that was wonderful! I hope you guys enjoyed it, those two are the best in the world wouldn't you say? Give me reviews and I'll give you another chapter."


	10. NOTICE!

NOTICE!

Ok, this is a notice to all of my Avatar reading fans. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update, it's just that school and finals have been going and the studying has been taking up my time. It probably has with all of you too, I'm mean the school part. If your not in High School than forget the finals part, but anyways. I'm going to be doing only about three or more chapters to my story. I'm going to do an all girls coupling(all the girls sing), boys coupling( all the boys sing), a Zutara(Zuko and Katara for those who are dumb and don't know what that is, but I'm probably guessing you do.) ,and I'm letting Suki, the one from Kyoshi Island to sing last( oh, and the coupling and Zutara isn't going in that order, but Suki is still going last.).Since Suki seems to be my favorite character and I forgot all about her, . but that's something different entirely. So, please forgive me for the long and tireless wait and I shall update later today(night actually. But whatever) and this week.

Frozen Ember14


	11. Come What May

Come What May

* * *

"Like I said I'd give you at least something tonight and I am. Here is Zuko and Katara…" I started trailing off. 

Zuko and Katara look at me and at each other in shock.

"…singing Come What May out of Moulin Rouge by Ewan McGregor, Christian and Nicole Kidman, Satine. The parts that their singing are in _Italics_, just like before. And the parentheses are when Katara sings too." I finished.

Zuko and Katara walk up and Katara seems to choke up. Zuko talks her back stage and she seems a little distraught and then they beginning the show.

_"Zuko_: Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Chorus, _Zuko_:  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_Katara_: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
_Katara and Zuko_: Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
_Katara_: It all revolves around you

_Katara and Zuko_: And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you(I love You) until the end of time(Until the end of time)

Chorus, _Both_:  
_Both_: Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you

_Katara_: I will love you Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

_Both_: Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"

"Ok, I'll be giving you something later for tomorrow. I just need the all boys song and all girls song. If not, you better be ready to back to seventy's because they might be having to sing a song from Grease. And I don't think you guys wanna hear that, so please send in your reviews for the all guys song and all girls song.( I really don't want to do a Grease song, even with me liking the two movies)."I say, and see the shock on all the characters faces.

They turn and look desperately at the reviewers trying to get them to pick an all guys and all girls song for them.

" Please! We want to do and an all boys song and an all girls song!" They pleaded!


	12. 4ever

**4ever**

**

* * *

**"Ok, I'm really sorry I didn't keep my promise to you guys.(You can shoot me later, and not literally I hope..) But now that I've thought it over a thousand times, the girls are to sing 4ever by The Veronicas. Two twin Australian sisters and they are like..WOW! But anyways here's all of the Avatar girls singing 4ever!" I sighed." And as before the parts that are in _Italic_ are the parts the characters sing."

_ Katara: _Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care  
Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let 'em say what they're gonna say but tonight,  
I just don't really care

Chorus/_All: _C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(_Katara: _yeah yeah)  
With you (_Katara: _yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(_Katara: _uh-oh)

_Suki: _I've seen it all I got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care  
Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say 'cuz tonight,  
I just don't even care

Chorus/_All: _C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(_Katara: _yeah yeah)  
With you (_Katara: _yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(_Katara: _uh-oh)

_Suki: _Let's pretend you're mine  
_Yue: _We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah yeah  
_Suki: _You got what I like  
_Yue: _You got what I like, I got what you like  
_Suki: _Oh c'mon  
_Yue: _Just one taste and you'll want more  
_Both: _So tell me what you're waiting for

Chorus/_All: _C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever - forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do - that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(_Katara: _yeah yeah)  
With you (_Katara: _yeah yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Yeah... forever...

Chorus/_All: _C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together - together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(_Katara: _Yeah yeah) - with you, yeah  
With you (_Katara: _yeah yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(_Katara: _uh-oh)

I walk back up onto the stage as some people cheer as the girls walk off the stages. Some have smiles on there faces that won't seem to fade.

" Thank you girls! That was..WOW! And I got a request from Aangzgurl199921 for Aang and Katara to sing, a song from Disney's original movie High School Musical. It's Breaking Free and it's performed by Zac Efron, Troy Bolton and Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Gabriella Montez. So, you welcome for the fulfilled request Aangzgurl and I shall try my best to get that down as soon as possible(ASAP)." I said, than gave a heavy sigh." Than after that I'll let the boys sing and than for the grand finial Suki sings."


	13. Breaking Free

**Breaking Free**

**

* * *

**" Ok, I promised Aangzgurl199921 that I'd let Aang and Katara sing Breaking Free from Disney's High School Musical. So, here it go's Aang and Katara your up!"

Aang and Katara stepped onto the stage and smiled to each other than began to sing.

_Aang_: We're soarin', flyin' There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach  
_Katara_: If we're trying So we're breaking free  
_Aang_: You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are  
_Katara_: Creating space between us 'Til we're separate hearts

_Both_: But your faith it gives me strength Strength to believe

(Chorus #1)

_Aang_: We're breakin' free  
_Katara_: We're soarin'  
_Katara_: Flyin'  
_Both_: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach  
_Aang_: If we're trying  
_Both_: Yeah, we're breaking free  
_Aang_: Oh, we're breakin' free  
_Katara_: Oh

_Aang_: Can you feel it building Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
_Katara_: Connected by a feeling Oh, in our very souls  
_Both_: Rising 'til it lifts us up So every one can see

(Chorus #2)  
_Aang_: We're breakin' free  
_Katara_: We're soarin'  
_Aang_: Flyin'  
_Both_: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach  
_Aang_: If we're trying Yeah we're breaking free  
_Katara_: Oh runnin'  
_Aang_: Climbin' To get to that place  
_Both_: To be all that we can be  
_Aang_: Now's the time  
_Both_: So we're breaking free  
_Aang_: We're breaking free  
_Katara_: Oh, yeah

_Aang_: More than hope More than faith  
_Katara_: This is true This is fate And together  
_Both_: We see it comin'  
_Aang_: More than you More than me  
_Katara_: Not a want, but a need  
_Both_: Both of us breakin' free

(Chorus #3)  
_Katara_: Soarin'  
_Aang_: Flyin'  
_Both_: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach If we're trying  
_Aang_: Yeah we're breaking free  
_Katara_: Breaking free Were runnin'  
_Aang_: Oh, climbin'

_Both_: To get to the place To be all that we can be Now's the time  
_Aang_: Now's the time  
_Katara_: So we're breaking free  
_Aang_: Oh, we're breaking free  
_Katara_: Oh  
_Both_: You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are

" YAY! Go Aang and Katara! Um..I'm not sure if I want all of the boys to sing(i haven't found a song yet either) and I might just skip to Suki singing. And the song will be My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, I'm doing this because of Valentines Day and I thought that'd be a good finale day to end this story. So, you the reviewers, shall decide this fate and see if I should let the boys sing and then Suki the next day...Or have them both on the same day. " I smiled softly and gave a heavily sigh.


	14. My Heart Will Go On

**My Heart Will Go On**

**

* * *

**"Ok, I've decided to take the boys out, for today and just put Suki in and let her sing." I say, hearing cries and moans from the crowd as they here the news. "But I promise you this will be good. Now, you know this Kyoshi Warrior and you know how at only one point did she show her softer sensitive side. Well, theres more to this girl than meets they eye. So, please give Suki a big welcome as she sings Titanic's theme song…My Heart Will Go On!"

Suki comes up onto the stage wearing a midnight blue dress that has sparkles on it and when the light hits it just right she and the dress seem to shine. She smiles softly to Sokka and grabs the microphone and begins to sing, and she sings as if there was no one else in the world. And that she were to be with the one she was with the one she loved, Sokka.

"Verse 1:

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

_Chorus_:  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Verse 2:  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

_Chorus_:  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

_Chorus_:  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

" Oh my god Suki. That was a great performance. And you know what, I kept my promise on something good didn't I? So here it is…ladies and gentleman, I have found a miracle! I have two more songs which I have found, the first is: A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion which will be song by well..I guess the guys cause it's really a song that can be song by any person which shall come tomorrow. And the last and final song on Thursday will be…One by Simple Plan which the whole cast shall sing. So, the long journey which that will last forever on matter the situation is NOT going to end tonight. (Hey, maybe now I don't have to get killed after this showing. YAY!) So, please read on and be happy!" I smile hoping that no of the reviewers will kill me. " And review so I can go on. Thanks for never letting go…that's if you ever were going to?"


	15. Everything You Want

**Everything You Want**

**

* * *

**" Hi, um..I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday and not posting this chapter up. But I was thinking of changing the song the boys were to sing and well…I did so they aren't singing A New day Has Come by Celine Dion. So, instead their going to sing Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. And yesterday was, just a bad day and I'm sorry I wasn't able to get down to it. So, forgive me on that." I sighed as the boys came up on stage.

"_Aang: _Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

_Zuko: _But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

Chorus/_All:_  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

_Haru: _You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

Chorus/_All:_ He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

_Jet: _But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

_Sokka: _Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

Chorus/_All:_  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why I don't know"

"That was absolutely great boys! Thank you so much! And tomorrow for the grand finale is all of the cast singing One by Simple Plan! Review and I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday."


	16. One: Final and Last

**One**

**

* * *

**"_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe"-You Found Me, Kelly Clarkson-Breakaway_

_

* * *

_" Well, this is it you guys. The big finale and behind this curtain stand all of your favorite characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. For your wonderful entertainment they all shall be singing One by Simple Plan. It has been my great pleasure to be guiding and writing this story for you and…here is your singers and stars. Please welcome them!" I smiled through little tears.

The coward cheered and howled loudly and I sat down rubbing the last tears away. And cheered along with them when the spotlight hit the floor, the curtain opened, and the group moved to the edge of the stage. A rock music came up and they all began to sing.

"_Chorus/All: _We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands

Verse 1: We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the blood in your veins  
We're the beat of your hearts,  
We're the sweat on your face  
We're the ones that you chase  
We're the promise, that you made  
We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the kids that you pushed away,  
We are...

_Chorus/All: _We are the lost   
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are one

Verse 2: We're the pride of your lives  
We're the light shining deep in your eyes(eyes, eyes, eyes)  
We're the choice that you made  
We're the smile on your face  
When you sleep at night  
We're the best thing you had  
But you left us behind  
We're the kids that you pushed away

_Chorus/All: _We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are one, one

Verse 3We're the pain that you feel  
We're the scars that don't heal  
We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the reason you cry  
We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the best thing you had  
But you pushed us away

Chorus_/All_: We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are, we are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And we've got nothing to lose  
Together we stand up tall  
We are one"

The music faded into the distance and the group took a final bow and went back behind the curtain. Thoughts suddenly popped into my head at that moment.

" _This was the end. This was going to be my first actual finished story, not just a One-Shot… And was all the work put in for it for nothing? No! It wasn't it; it was for the fans like you and the people who are more than eager for Avatar to return this summer. You made them happy and nothing in the world is better. You fulfilled the best thing in yours and their world. Don't blame this on yourself because there is no reason to be blamed for something that was good."_

I stood up, walked toward the stage, looked out and grabbed the microphone.

"Did you have the best time in your lives? 'Cause I did! Was this what you wanted? To me it was! And I would, if I could thank each and everyone of you for being here all the way to the end. From my mishaps, all the way to be unfortunately breaking promises but always fulfilling them in the end. So, even through the hardships of it all, you've all been here for me. And that's all I got to say, really. I hope you read my other stories to come and stand up with me as we wait for the Avatar to return. So, this is truly, the finial ending for Avatar: Karaoke Style!" I smiled above the coward.

And they cheered and screamed, but all to soon it had all began to fade behind a blur of tears that had formed at my eyes. But I don't truly know or think that you'd or anybody else could have ever tell you just how much I felt for fulfilling this story.

* * *

"_So, here we are_  
_ That's pretty far_  
_ When you think of where we've been_  
_ No going back_  
_ I'm fading out_  
_ All that has faded me within_  
_ You're by my side_  
_ Now everything's fine_  
_ I can't believe"-You Found Me, Kelly Clarkson-Breakaway_

_

* * *

_**A/N; If you guys wish for me to do a sequel to this story please tell me. If you wish for me to do an extra chapter for you where a charrie (character) sings a special song that they didn't get to sing I'll give it to you, just ask. And anything like comments, opinions, questions, anything just tell me I'm all ears. But _if _I do a sequel it will start off with a _very_ strong Girl Independence plot (possibly), in other words Katara is up for a fight and no one is to stand in her way. Ok, thanks for being here with me all this way and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**(But that's just a rough draft into what _might_ be seen.)**

**

* * *

**"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"- My Immortal, Evanescence-Fallen_


End file.
